1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to radar detector apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved radar detection helmet wherein the same is arranged to permit ease of positioning of a visual indicator within the visor opening of the helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radar detection helmets of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,462.
Radar detection circuitry is commercially available and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,857.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a visual indicator arranged for positioning within the visor opening, as well as an over-ride switch mounted to a lower periphery of the helmet.